Once Upon a Frozen Time
by 50shadesofelsanna
Summary: Amy and Elise are neighbours that never spoke, until one day, where their friendship blossoms into something else more. However, nothing can go right for the falling duo when the Evil Queen lurks near. (Non incest most of the way through technically, but it's also technically incest, don't like don't read)
1. Chapter 1

_This cannot be happening. This, cannot be happening. I can't have left my keys behind, oh god..._

The redhead pushed into a speed walk as she neared the apartment complex on the corner of the street, opposite the library. With a hot chocolate from Granny's in one hand and her other hand in her bag, she turned around to push the big door open with her back, pushing herself into the complex, in a desperate search for her keys, heading right for the stairs.

She'd had a rough day all in all, some of the animals from the animal shelter she volunteered at had escaped and were causing havoc, and today was the day she worked alone, so the entire task fell on her shoulders.

Just as she was reaching her level, her hand in her bag connected with a smooth piece of metal, and her hand clasped round it, just as he rounded the corner to head to her apartment.

The next thing she knew, was that she was on the floor and her hot chocolate was pooling next to her, along with the clattering of wood and plastic.  
"O- oh my gods, I- I'm so sorry!" She shook her head, looking up in anger at whoever the voice belonged to. Except, when she  
saw the person cowering in fear, her face softened immensely. "I- I should have been looking... I was c-carrying my things... and I-"

"Whoa there, it's okay. I mean, it's not okay okay, but I'm okay, and it's just hot chocolate, I can get another one, it's all fine. See, nothing broken." She pushed herself up onto her feet, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Do you need help picking up your... art supplies?" She looked at the blonde woman in front of her, frowning gently. She'd never seen this woman around town before, and certainly never seen her in the complex, although it seemed like she lived here.

"Oh, no, I can manage, thank you." She bent down and started to collect the dropped paint pots.

"Oh no, here let me help." She lent down too, and picked up the dropped easel, propping it against the wall next to them, and grabbing some of the paint pots. "I'm Amy, by the way." She smiled at the woman, motioning with her eyes for the other woman to give her her name.

"Elise." She looked up at Amy's eyes, then swiftly back down, grabbing the last pot, before standing back up to face Amy.

"So, _Elise_, do you live here? I haven't seen you around, and I'd definitely remember seeing you around. Oh my god, that sounded creepy, I'm not a creep, I promise, you're just gorgeous, I mean-"

"Amy. Chill." Elise laughed, an attempt made to hide her laugh behind her hand was hindered by the numerous paint pots in her arms.

"Chill, yeah, I can do that." Amy nodded, mostly for herself. "So, do you?"

"Y- yes." Elise nodded, looking back at the hallway behind her. "Number 21."

"Are you kidding me, I live right across from you, number 18! How have I not seen you around?" Amy picked up her bag, pulling  
the keys out and slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"I don't... I don't leave much. Only to throw out old paint pots," She motioned to the pots in her arms. "and to sell my paintings."

"So you're an artist?" Amy asked, a small lopsided grin appearing on her face. A real life artist.

"Uh, yeah. Look, Amy, I have to get going, sorry, I have to buy new paints." Amy note how Elise was a little jumpy, backing away a tiny bit more every time she spoke.

"Oh, hell, go ahead, sorry for keeping you, I'll let you get on, El." Amy shrugged her bag onto her shoulder again, stepping back from the hot chocolate puddle. Elise nodded and maneuvered to pick up the easel, and quickly made her way down the stairs, Amy raising an eyebrow as she left.

_Flighty. Very flighty. And maybe a new friend._

She laughed at her own mind as she turned and headed towards her place, sighing with a little bit of content. Her day just got a little bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 6 months since Amy had last seen Elise. 6 months since she had to tell the superintendent she's tripped up the stairs and dropped herhot chocolate. 6 months since she realized number 21 had been occupied all this time. 6 months when she realized she wasn't the only occupant on the 3rd floor.

And it was 6 months since she'd found a friend.

And now she was going to get her back.

* * *

"Come on, Ruby. I need you help, have you ever seen her come in here?" Amy sipped her hot chocolate through a straw, swirling it around in the cream as she rested her elbows on the counter, pleading with her eyes at the young waitress.

"Amy, all you've told me is 'a blonde, flighty artist'. I'm not a tracker dog, I can't find someone based on that description. That could be half the town." Ruby sighed, talking over her shoulder and she poured a coffee for someone else.

"Well that's all I know. I only met her once, and that was 6 months ago." Amy let go of the straw, resting her head in her hands.

"Whoa wait, 6 months?! And you haven't tried just knocking? Do you know how to knock?" Ruby asked, turning around, passing the coffee to the man next to Amy. "You know, raising your fist and tapping on her door."

"I know how to knock, Ruby. I just haven't. What if she doesn't answer? It's not like she gets any visitors anyway."

"You need to go up to her apartment, and knock. If you don't, I'll break down that door for you." Ruby shook her head, picking up Amy's finished drink. "Now get out of here."

Amy pushed herself off of the stool, shaking her head and smirking and Ruby, laughing as she headed towards the door, pushing it open and stepping outside into the cold winter air, pulling her coat around her shoulders, thrusting her hands into her pockets. Shivering, Amy pressed forwards, the few few flakes of snow falling as winter fell around her. Winter wasn't exactly Amy's favourite season, she was more a spring girl herself, enjoying the growing of flowers and the sounds of the baby animals chasing after their mothers.

Winter was when everything died. Old flower beds were covered in snow and the lakes that ducks would swim in were covered by thick ice. Nothing grew, nothing was born, everything died. And no-one loved winter.

Except maybe that one girl sitting by the docks in a thin jumper and jeans, with a hat covering her head.

Amy looked away from the girl to her apartment block, before sighing and shaking her head. She could be cold, you need to help her. You can't leave her out in the snow alone. So she turned, heading towards the docks, hugging her body as the cold air from the sea blew at her, freezing her bones.

"Hello?! Excuse me!" Amy shouted, removing one hand from her coat and gently raising it to get the girls attention. The last person she expected to see sitting outside was who she saw.

"Amy?!" Elise turned suddenly and stood up, almost dropping her sketch pad into the freezing waters of the dock. Now Amy could see her from the front, she could confirm that the woman in front of her was Elise, and she was in fact wearing an outfit more designed for early autumn/end of summer.

"Elise, aren't you cold?" Amy asked, stepping towards her neighbour, with the same caution you have stepping towards a trapped wild animal. _She's not going to hurt you._

"No... No, I- I'm not. The cold doesn't bother me..." Elise took a step back from Amy, her foot finding the edge of the docks.

"Elise. Please, I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid. Come on, take my hand, I'll take you home." She held out a hand to her, the other hand up in surrender, to prove she meant no harm.

After seemed like eternity, Amy felt a cold hand press into hers, and she pulled Elise towards her.

"You said you weren't cold. You're freezing!" Amy clasped her other hand around Elise's hand, in attempt to warm her up.

"Stop." Elise yanked her hand out of Amy's hands, wrapping both arms around her middle, sketchbook pressed up against her abdomen.

"Sorry." Amy frowned, mentally slapping herself. _This woman has isolated herself from everything, what makes you think she wants you to touch her? What gives you the right?_

"So, will you walk home with me?" Amy asked, pulling her frown into a smile, looking the other woman in her eyes. Ice blue eyes met teal eyes and Elise nodded, immediately looking away again, clutching her book closer to herself.

The walk back to the apartment block wound on as the clock didn't tick, until Amy broke the ice once again. "Can I see it?" She asked, motioning towards the sketchbook held so close to the other woman it might phase through her if she wasn't careful. Slowly, Elise unwrapped her hands, passing the sketchbook over to Amy, gripping her own hands as soon as the sketchbook was passed over, a wave of anxiety smashing into her like a wave onto the shore.

Amy's eyes widened as she looked at the sketch. It was a port town, that was clear, surrounded by tall mountains all the way around it, the land almost encircling the town, leaving one side open for ships to dock in the land, and in the middle of it all, a large castle surrounded by houses and buildings and farms, intricate detail woven into every house.

"Oh, my, god, this is amazing!" Amy squealed, jumping a little on her feet, scaring the blonde by her side, who's grip on her hands lessened a bit.

"I- I read a book about, uh, Norway and this kingdom, Arendelle, really stood out to me." Elise mumbled, enough for Amy to hear.

"I'm glad it did, because this is fantastic Elise! It's beautiful. Like you... Wait, what?" _Oh my god, did you just say that? You might as well have thrown yourself into the docks. Now she's going to think you're creepy. She's never going to want to talk to you again. See, she's laughing at you. Wait no, she's giggling. That is the cutest thing ever._

"Elise?"

"You need to work on your, rambling..." Elise giggled, taking the sketchbook back off Amy, still smiling. _Hey, you got her out of her icy shell. Good job._

"Will do!" Amy nodded, only now noticing they were already on their floor, without her ever realizing they had even gone into the building in the first place. "Oh."

"Thanks for, walking me home Amy." Elise turned to leave again, and Amy took her chance, jumping forward to block the blonde. "Amy?"

"Please, just promise me one thing? Just one? You'll come out for a coffee at Granny's tomorrow because god knows you need to get out more and I'm going to be the one to help you."

"...Amy..."

"Don't 'Amy' me. It's been 6 months and I hadn't seen you at all. I know you don't get out, and you need to. There's nothing to be afraid of out there. You can do this together. I just want to help."

_Surely she can't say no to that, right. Right?_

* * *

This is progressing a lot quicker than the others but the others are coming, promise.


End file.
